mcahfandomcom-20200214-history
Le'enle Vocabulary
A lexicon of known Le'enle-sa words and their meanings. A a [ AA ], ''(adjective)'' free ai [ EYE ], ''(noun) ''light anlezal [ an lay ZAHL ], ''(adjective) ''describes something that isn't fated one way or another. In a species that believes in the divine ordering of everything, a necessary concept expressing something that could go any way... either because it's not important enough to merit divine order, or because it's dangerously out of the aegis of divine power. B C D E e'jesena [ eh jzeh SEH naa ], ''(noun)'' mantle of power/life: that thing which a Le'enle manipulates to create what we perceive of as magic. e'vas [ eh VAHS ], ''(noun) milk '''emriistra [ ehm REE straa ], ''(noun)' priestess; a person who has studied and can preside at most Le'enle rituals. '''enai [ eh NYE ], ''(noun) sadness '''esida [ eh SEE daa ], ''(adjective) ''black a non-reflective version, inky-sticky. This is not the black of absence, of a void, but the black of an object. F fasal [ faa SAAL ], ''(noun)'' guardian G gan [ gahn ], ''(article) When attached to another word, contradicts it/forms its opposite. H I '''iisa [ EE saa ], (noun)'' change J '''j'e-ne's'isa [ ], (''noun)'' essence of life. (adjective) sacred. The Le'enle name for Genesis. jana [ JAA naa ], (noun) '''star '''jaseza [ jzaa say ZAH ], ''(noun)'' An exclamation. "Let it be so!" jelana [ jzeh LAA nah ], ''(noun)'' joy jeza [ jzay zah ], ''(adjective) right (in the sense of moral rectitude, not legal or intellectual) K L '''lai [ lie ], ''(noun)' life-cycle, or circle '''lai-ana [ LIE ah nah ], ''(noun)' knowledge; etymologically from "lai", the cycle of living, birth to death, and "ana", the suffix that passes verbs and nouns from one state to the next. So literally "the living of the life cycle" '''lanare [ laa NAA reh ], ''(noun)' water '''lesi [ LEH see ], ''(adverb)' yes '''lune [ LOO neh ], ''(adjective)' gentle M '''majiistra [ MAA jee straa ], ''(noun)' high priestess; a person who knows all the rituals of the Le'enle people and is authorized to perform every one. '''meda [ MEH daa ], ''(adjective)' savage '''mejana [ meh JAA naa ], ''(noun)' empress; a title that implies strongly a roll that involves the governing of Le'enle and the protection of non-Le'enle. '''mejure [ meh JUOOR eh ], ''(noun)' emperor; a title that implies strongly a roll that involves the governing of Le'enle and the protection of non-Le'enle. N '''naja [ NAA jaa ], ''(adverb)' no '''ne [ neh ], ''(noun)' transition '''nesedi'il [ ], ''(noun) Beloved Mother O p Q R '''ran [ raan ], ''(adjective)'' deep risa [ REE sah ], (verb) '''cleanse S '''sa [ saa ], ''(noun)'' peace saad [ ] ''(noun)'' night saduin [ SAA doo EEN ], ''(noun) shadow '''saren [ sah rehn ], ''(noun)' understanding, one that can be easily spread universally because its wellspring is already in a person's heart. This is a concept peculiar to the ability to transmit information non-linguistically, and refers to information that lends itself to this kind of communication because it touches something the receiver already suspects or believes "in the gut." T U '''u'vas [ oo VAAS ], ''(noun)' blood '''uin [ oo EEN ], ''(adjective) '''clear (in the visual sense) V W X Y Z Category:Linguistics